


Girls' Night

by cxalo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Girls' Night, Post-Silencer, post-confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxalo/pseuds/cxalo
Summary: It was standard practice for Girls' Night. Gush about your crush, watch some cheesy movies, eat sugary snacks, and... sacrifice? Okay, not really, but one girl gives up a few hours of the night to sneak out to their crush. Marinette's watched every girl go before, never thinking her turn would come. Not until tonight.





	Girls' Night

She couldn’t help herself. The girls were all giggling, either about something that happened in the movie they were watching or what someone read on their phone about whoever’s crush. Everyone was in a frenzy fueled by sugary snacks and the overall atmosphere that encompasses a sleepover as big as this, but Marinette’s mind kept focusing on the soft guitar sounds coming from down the hall. Luka was here tonight too, probably playing guitar to drown out all the squealing.

_No,_ Marinette thought, _he’s always playing guitar. It’s just Luka being Luka, sounding amazing as ever. I wonder what he’s playing, or if he’s making it up on the spot. He’s so good at that. Or maybe he’s writing a new—_

“You could go talk to him if you want.” She said it so quietly, Marinette almost missed it.

“Huh?”

Juleka put a hand on her shoulder. “I know you want to go check on Luka. It’s okay. We’re all rooting for you.”

“But it’s girls’ night! I don’t want to ditch you guys.”

“It’s okay!” Rose yelled. Marinette jumped; she didn’t realize anyone heard their conversation. Then again, if anyone could hear Juleka’s murmurs, it was Rose. “Then we’ll have more gossip whenever you get back!”

“Yeah, girl. It plays right into girls’ night,” Alya said. “Go, go! Give us something to talk about.” With a wink, Alya playfully shoved her out the door.

Marinette stood in place, wondering if she was really about to do this. She knew there was always a token girl who snuck off to go see their crush, returning a few hours later to shrieks and demands of stories. She just never expected herself to be that girl; that never even felt like a possibility with Adrien. Besides the fact that she can hardly speak to him in a group setting, which he rarely showed up for anyway, she could never imagine herself sneaking off to spend one-on-one time with him. What would that even look like? Fumbling words, no eye contact, Adrien’s paranoia that his father would immediately know what he’s doing and punish him for it. Yeah, that’s so not what she wanted, even if she did want Adrien.

_Enough about Adrien,_ Marinette thought. She was mostly successful in her attempts to move on, but she had moments like these that derailed her every now and again. She really did feel herself moving on, though. Separating herself from him mentally, separating him from her past obsessions and seeing the person he really is. She understood now that he wasn’t perfect, far from it. What she once thought was unending kindness she now saw as passivity and good intentions. While she had seen Nino and herself stand up to Adrien’s father, she had yet to see him do it. She hadn’t seen him stand up to anyone, actually, minus small moments with Chloe.

No, she couldn’t look at him in the same light anymore. All of the photos of him on her walls just made her claustrophobic these days. She took them down, and she was moving forward.

_Right. Moving forward._ Marinette collected herself with a deep breath, then headed down the hall toward Luka’s room.

His door was open. It always was. She stood in the doorway, hoping he’d look up from his guitar and invite her in, rather than her letting herself in and interrupting his creative process. As luck would have it, he did look up, smiling the moment he saw her there. In a de ja vu moment, he patted the empty space next to him on the bed, inviting her to come sit and listen.

“How can I help you, Ma-Ma-Marinette?”

“Help me? No, you’re fine, I mean it’s fine, uh—“ Marinette cringed at her stuttering. Some habits die hard. “I just, I heard you playing and got curious.”

“Wow, you heard me over all…that?” He asked, waving his hand in a circle. “And here I thought I was playing quietly.”

“Oh, maybe you were, I’m just always interested when I hear you playing.” _What?! Where did that come from? Reel it in, Marinette._

Busy with her internal panic, she missed the blush blooming on Luka’s cheeks. “Really?”

“Yeah! You’re really good, Luka. You always make me want to listen.” She coughed into her hand, trying to cover up her own blush. “So, uh, what are you playing?”

“I’m working on a new song; the inspiration just hit me tonight.”

“For Kitty Section?”

Luka’s eyes met Marinette’s and held them there. “No, this one’s just for me.”

Marinette gulped.

“But since you’re here, I think I can take a little break.” Smiling, he put his guitar down and faced her. “Tell me about your day, Marinette.”

Marinette’s mind raced to the day’s akuma and how she just barely got away from the scene before her transformation dropped. “My day? Nothing exciting happened, really. Not until girls’ night, anyway.”

“And what happened at girls’ night?”

Marinette giggled. “Like I could tell you! Anything that happens stays between the girls.” Luka nodded in understanding. “But there isn’t anything in particular that’s exciting; it’s just fun to be with all your friends. We haven’t been doing these as often lately; this is the first time in awhile.”

“Sounds like fun.” The warmth in his eyes turned to something more teasing. “But if this is the first time you guys have done this in awhile, then why did you come see me?”

She missed the lilt in his voice. “Oh, that’s normal; there’s always one girl who leaves at some point. It’s just not typically me, since they go to visit—“ realizing what she was about to say, she cut herself off.

“Visit who?” His smile turned to a grin, eyes dancing. She caught it this time.

Well. Now or never. Might as well own up to it. “…Their crush.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Hmm, really?” Luka leaned in, face inches from Marinette’s. “And what happens next?”

“Hopefully, a good story to tell.” She glanced down at his lips.

“God, you’re too cute,” were Luka’s last words before he brought his lips to hers, kissing her slowly. The kiss was sweet, tender. No rushed, hungry movements, even if they both had been waiting for this for a long time. They knew they had all the time in the world.

When they pulled apart, Marinette rested her forehead against his. He looked up at her, the softest smile on his lips. “Got your story?”

“Yeah, I think I did.”


End file.
